Turtle Power
by Moonaline
Summary: Mikey, from the 2012 universe, crosses over into the 2003 universe and ends up in the middle of a fight, causing trouble for the other turtles. Can he make up for his trouble to be able to stay? What adventures could they have? I do not own TMNT 2003 and Mikey from TMNT 2012.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Ultimate Ninja

Hey, there! Just a minor note:

Leo 2003: Leonardo/ Leo

Raph 2003: Raphael/Raph

Donnie 2003: Donatello/ Donnie/ Don

Mikey 2003: Michelangelo/ Mike

Mikey 2012: Mikey

Also, this will not start at the beginning of the show. This will start in season 2 episode 10 of the 2003 world but over season 4 for the 2012 world. Enjoy and hopefully you won't get confused!

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

Leonardo: I have been raised to believe that words like truth and honor are more than just words, but one of the real difficulties in living a life of honor is that sometimes you might have to pay the ultimate price for it...

On a New York City Rooftop, a strangely costumed man appeared out of thin air. He pooled some water into one of his hands from a dripping fountain, using it to create a sentient "water mirror".

The man asked to be shown the one he seeks, and a face appeared in the mirror - It's Leonardo's face! The man told the water mirror to lead him to his quarry, for the latter's end is soon at hand.

Meanwhile, in the Turtles' lair, Leo is at a mirror, brushing his teeth. April was living with them, something that's slightly getting under Leonardo's skin (since her laundry is hanging all over the bathroom and getting in his way).

Leo approached Master Splinter, wanting to discuss the situation, but he discovered that April had been brushing out Splinter's fur and the Sensei was delighted to have her around.

Leonardo decided to drop the issue and headed to the main room of the lair. Raphael was sitting on the couch, watching the local news broadcast about increased gang violence, and was getting upset.

Donatello was examining the hover cart that April and Casey used to escape the T.C.R.I. building. Mike was in the kitchen, making popcorn as preparation for "Movie Night."

Casey arrived with a western movie entitled "Rio Gato", which featured a story about a young gun slinger seeking fame by taking out a respected sheriff - A tale that paralleled what was about to unfold in respect to Leo and the strange man hunting him.

Once the movie was completed, Mike complained that he's still hungry and thus the gang heads out in the Battle Shell to get some ice cream.

They are soon in an alleyway eating ice cream. The Turtles doubted the veracity of the western's story, sighting that the kid had more skills than the Sheriff. Splinter surmised that the Sheriff won because he fought for honor and integrity, while the young gun slinger fought for selfish goals, or perhaps it was just a movie that required a happy ending.

All of a sudden, Leo noticed a strange portal, opening in an alleyway. Since nothing was coming out of the portal, he just shrugged it off and continued to talk with the others.

As the guys continued to talk, the mystery man arrived and threw a dagger at the back of Leonardo's head. At the last moment, Leo turned around and caught the blade. The knife had a tassel on its end that Splinter recognized.

Everyone took defensive positions, and the otherworldly ninja emerged from the shadows. The man explained that he had come here to battle The Shredder in order to claim the title of Earth's mightiest warrior.

However, Leo had beaten the fellow to the punch when he apparently defeated Shredder before. Thus, the ninja had come to challenge Leonardo to a mortal duel.

The Turtles and Casey formed a defensive position beside Leonardo, and Raph told the warrior that anyone that messed with Leo was messing with him as well.

The visitor looked surprised and stated that this is against the rules - Master Splinter looks at him and acknowledged that he's aware of that. The Turtles are surprised that Splinter seemed to know what this crazy dude is talking about.

The strange ninja pulled a small paddle drum out of his cloak and used it to summon an even stranger figure - the referee Gyoji - A masked, transparent figure that floated in the air, sitting in the lotus position.

The Gyoji formed a force field around the group and told Leonardo that he must choose either to accept or not accept.

If he refuses the challenge, his friends' lives will be forfeit, but if he accepts the challenge and loses, they will be spared and his life will be forfeit.

Splinter told his son that he must decide what to do, and Leo stated that there is no choice - He must accept the challenge. The Gyoji nodded and the visiting ninja promises Leonardo that he will be defeated.

Splinter walked up to the Gyoji and demanded a "full observance," which was granted, although the ninja doesn't seem to be so happy about it. The Gyoji then creates a puddle of water that Leo sunk into as if it were quicksand.

Raph rushed to try to help his brother, but he arrived too late and Leo is gone. The Gyoji created a large water mirror that will allow the battle to be seen by the others.

Leonardo arrived in Central Park and began roaming around, but he was unaware that the visiting ninja was right behind him, preparing to attack!

Leo wasn't caught unaware by this, and the fight began. All of a sudden, a portal shot out a green creature, which landed in between the two but they still kept fighting each other.

After a brief fistfight, The Ultimate Ninja violently kicked Leo into a lightpost and then prepared to strike him with a chain he pulls out. Leonardo dodges this attack and stroke back, sending his foe flying into the trunk of a tree.

Leonardo's adversary seemedto attempt to make a break for it and jumped onto the top of a passing truck, where Leonardo met him for Round Two. Leonardo pulled out his katanas and the opposing ninja does as well.

The two begin fighting once again, but neither seems to be able to maintain the upper hand for very long. Then, the same creature suddenly bumped onto the ninja, holding him down.

Unfortunately, when the ninja vanished to avoid one of Leo's oncoming attacks, Leo's katanas get stuck into the truck's roof, almost hitting the creature." Watch it!" Leo scolded at him.

The creature gulped nervously as Leo walked away from him and then he jumped to another rooftop. Back in the alleyway, Raphael accused the ninja of cheating. The Gyogi noted his complaint, but Raphael was not satisfied.

He demanded intervention in the duel. Splinter approached his son and told him that such things were considered at the end of the battle, not during. Donnie remarked that it might be too late by 'the end'.

Meanwhile, the ninja is beginning to gain the upper hand when he pushed Leo towards the back end of the truck's roof, where Leo nearly lost his balance and fell off!

Luckily, The Ultimate Ninja was carrying a small grappling hook in his belt, which was just enough for Leo to effectively use...and avoid certain death! After an intense Round 2, the two warriors jumped off of the truck onto The Brooklyn Bridge, where they climbed up to a slab of pavement near the top and faced off with each other there.

Near the top of the bridge, the alien warrior stroke Leo with his tekko kagi (a clawed glove), sending Leo flying to the ground. Back in the alleyway, Raphael has seen enough and charged at the Gyoji, who ignored the hot-headed turtle and enclosed him in a small force field.

The Gyoji released Raph, and Splinter approached him and told him to calm down.

Watching the duel was difficult, but they must. Donatello asks if there was anything at all that they can do to help Leo. The Sensei then replied with a "Yes" and approached the Gyoji, demanding the familial right of attendance.

The referee grants this without question and the force field ball surrounding the group melted into the ground and reemerged on the slab of pavement near The Brooklyn Bridge, where the skirmish is taking place.

By this time, Leonardo had regained his feet and the tide of battle seemed to have turned in his favor...much to everyone's joy.

Unfortunately, the situation changed quickly. The alien ninja uses a questionable tactic.

Blowing green dust into Leo's face, which discombobulated Leo so that The Utimate Ninja could gain the advantage with an array of kicks. These moves sent Leonardo towards the edge of the pavement where the warrior delivered an open-fisted blow to the turtle's chest. As the other turtles, Splinter, April and Casey gape in horror, Leo began to fall!

Leonardo managed to grab onto some cables on the bridge to stop his plummeting descent, but the ninja leaped down and cut them. Once again, Leo plummets towards the river far below.

Fortunately, during the battle, Leonardo managed to gain possession of his foe's tekko kagi (a clawed glove). The turtle, miraculously, was able to stop his fall by sticking the glove's blades into the concrete bridge support - This slows his descent and eventually stops it...not too many feet from the surface of the water!

On the top of The Brooklyn Bridge, the warrior claimed victory and proclaimed himself to be The Ultimate Ninja on the planet.

As the man gloated and congratulated himself, Leonardo makes it to the rooftop and informed the fellow that he hasn't won quite yet. The Ultimate Ninja was stunned that the turtle survived a fall that would've been fatal for most opponents.

The battle renewed, the ninja hurls a bunch of shurikens at Leo - Leo is not intimidated by this, however, and blocked all of them with the tekko kagi glove.

This time, Leonardo wasted no time disarming his quarry of his swords and then used them to pin the man's head to the ground. Unable to move without the risk of cutting his neck or otherwise, The Ultimate Ninja surrendered and the Gyoji proclaimed Leonardo as the victor.

The force field around the others faded away and they rush to Leo's side, congratulating him. Splinter told his son that he was very proud of him, and gave him a hug.

The Ultimate Ninja turned out to be a poor sport. The villain pulled out some more green dust, but this time, he uses it to create a nasty mystical dragon that attacked the group.

Before the beast could cause any harm, it was cleaved in half! As the green dust clears, they saw a gigantic warrior standing with a single blade. The Gyoji bowed and welcomed his "Majesty".

We learn that this gargantuan figure was actually the Ultimate Ninja's father, the Daimyo. The Daimyo explained that his people had visited the Earth long ago, and had been treated like tengu, or goblins.

Before they departed, the Daimyo's kinsmen had taught those humans who were deemed worthy the mystic fighting art of Ninjitsu. The giant then reprimanded his son, admonishing him for fighting without permission and without honor.

The Ultimate Ninja cowers before his father. The Daimyo turned to Leonardo and congratulated him on his honorable victory. Leonardo smiled and then the majestic warrior uses his powers to summon Leonardo's lost katanas (that had been stuck in the truck's roof).

The Daimyo and Leo bowed to one another and then the mighty warrior and his companions melted into a puddle and were gone.

The heroes began the long walk down the bridge on their way home. Raphael asked Master Splinter to explain what just happened, and the Sensei replies: "Patience. When the time is right, all will be made clear."

Leo was happy to claim victory but was somehow troubled." You okay, Leo?" Don asked then Leo said," It was just the strange creature I'm curious about. The one that intervened our fight,"

" Come on, Leo," Raph said, patting his brother's back." It was probably just a lost mutant," Leo agreed as Mike took out some pizza to celebrate Leo's victory.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

Another note: The episodes are not in order. Review nicely!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Proper Meeting

Another note: There's only one chapter from the actual show and that was in the last chapter. This is also somewhere in season 6, Fast Forward. Also, again:

Leo 2003: Leonardo/ Leo

Raph 2003: Raphael/Raph

Donnie 2003: Donatello/ Donnie/ Don

Mikey 2003: Michelangelo/ Mike

Mikey 2012: Hamato Michelangelo/ Mikey

Just to make sure that you won't get confused. Anyway, enjoy!

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

In Cody's penthouse...

Leonardo was meditating in his bedroom as Raphael read the local press, Donatello tried his best to fix the time machine with Cody Jones, Splinter mediated out the balcony, Serling watered the plants, and Michelangelo played his favorite video game.

All of a sudden, a portal opened in Leo's room, shocking the blue-masked turtle. He then saw a creature fell from the portal, unconscious, barely alive and full of bleeding cuts.

" Donnie!" Leo shouted and then his three younger brothers and Cody rushed into his room. They gasped when they saw the orange-masked turtle creature as Donnie placed him on Leo's bed.

The purple-masked turtle examined and bandaged the cuts." Well, the good news is that he's alive," Donnie said then he looked at the creature and added," But the bad news is that he'll need to heal in a while,"

" But who is he?" Mike asked then Leo said," He's the creature that intervened with me and the Daimyo's son's fight months ago," Raph nodded then they all left Leo's room and told Splinter and Serling what happened.

Weeks later...

The creature started to wake up. He weakly stood up and held his hand in pain. He also looked around and noticed that he was in a futuristic room." W-Where am I?" he asked himself.

He jumped in shock as the door suddenly opened and Leo went in." Oh, I see you are finally awake," he said but then, the creature seemed to be staring at him in total shock and confusion.

" Um...hello?" Leo asked then Raph and Donnie came in." Hey, he's awake!" Raph exclaimed then he sat down next to the creature." Hey, kid," Donnie started, going near the creature." who are you?"

" H-Hamato M-Michelangelo," the creature stammered, trying to calm himself down from the shock." but my brothers call me Mikey," The others stared at Mikey in shock with their eyes' widen.

" You must be an alternate Mikey!" Leo exclaimed. Mikey gasped then he immediately understood." Um...alternate Mikey, where are your family and brothers?" Raph asked Mikey.

All of a sudden, Mikey's eyes filled with tears as he took a pillow and bumped his head onto it's soft surface, tears falling onto the pillow." T-They're d-dead..." he finally said in between tears.

" What?!" the three yelled out. All of a sudden, Mike barged in and shouted," What's all the commotion?!" Leo looked at him and said," This is alternate Mikey and he said that our alternate counterparts are all dead!"

" What?!" Mike cried out then he sat next to Mikey and comforted him." It's alright, alternate me," he said and Mikey smiled in tears. Splinter, Cody and Serling came into the room later on.

" Ah, you are awake," Splinter said and Cody said," Hey, there! I'm Cody Jones, great grandson of April O'Neil and Casey Jones. Who are you?" Mikey smiled and introduced himself to them.

Then, he remembered what Cody said and asked," So...alternate April and alternate Casey married in this dimension?" Raph nodded and Mikey started to giggle." What's so funny?" Mike asked, confused.

But then, Mikey continued to giggle then he laughed. His laughter was adorable and was like a kid's laughter. After a few hours of talking, Donnie gave Mikey water then the group left the room.

" Good night, alternate me," Mike said and Mikey smiled and said," Good night," and then Mike closed the door. Mikey stared at the ceiling happily as he muttered something as he slept.

" I finally found a new family..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- More Info

Also, I have two other notes. Some chapters are episode parodies so take a note of that. Also:

Leo 2012- Hamato Leonardo/ H. Leo

Raph 2012- Hamato Raphael/ H. Raph

Donnie 2012- Hamato Donatello/ H. Donnie

Splinter 2012- Hamato Yoshi/ Yoshi

Enjoy!

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

A few more weeks later...

Mikey was feeling much better and the others agreed on letting him stay with the group. One day, the group was training in the training room." Alright," Cody said as he was messing with the monitor of the trainer." What scene do you guys want?"

" Ooh! Ooh!" Mike volunteered but then Raph guessed," Please don't try to suggest the same thing as last time," Mike sighed then Raph did a facepalm." Can I suggest something?" Mikey shyly volunteered.

" Sure, alternate Mikey," Leo said." Go ahead," Mikey head over to Cody and whispered the exact scene he had in mind." Are you sure, alternate Mikey?" Cody asked him." You promise you won't cry?"

" Promise," Mikey said then Cody stated," Alright, then," Cody entered the scene into the trainer's monitor and then the scene appeared. The scene was a war scene with holographic turtles and real life foot bots.

" What the?" Donnie asked. He looked at Mikey and asked," Are we suppose to watch a movie or train?" Mikey looked at his alternate brother and told the group," We'll fight the foot bots then we will watch the holographic turtles fight the shredder,"

The others nodded then they fought the foot bots as the robots charged at them with their weapons. Scraps of metal fell onto the ground as the group kept slicing the foot bots until there were no robots left.

" So, what now?" Raph asked then Mike shrugged as Mikey pointed to the fighting scene and said," Look." The others watched the fighting scene and gasped as they saw the shredder's true face.

" Ew!" Mike complained." Your shredder's face looks ugly," Mikey couldn't help agreeing as the fight continued. The shredder fought Yoshi first but then the old rat got stabbed into the middle, killing him.

" Sensei!" the Hamato Leonardo hologram shouted then he and the April hologram charged after the shredder but then, he swung his blade then it killed H. Leo and April in one hit.

The Hamato Raphael and Casey holograms got so angry that they blindly charged after the shredder as well but Saki just killed Casey with his bare hands. He split the turtle hologram's shell into two and looked at the remains.

The Mikey hologram cowered behind his elder brother. The shredder punched the Hamato Donatello hologram and menacingly walked towards the little turtle. H. Donnie looked up and gasped.

" Mikey!" H. Donnie cried out then he took the hit as the shredder stabbed him and cut him open. The watching turtles gasped as the hologram ended and Mikey sighed sadly as the Cody went into the training room.

" Wow," Donnie said." The shredder killing your family must be pretty hard to move on, huh?" Mikey sighed again and nodded as the group went out of the training room and into the living room.

" I was a fool," Mikey said." I could've done something to save my family or either my brothers but instead, I failed and let all of them get destroyed into pieces," Leo hugged his alternate little brother softly.

" It's not like you could've saved them," he said then Mikey looked at him and said," I actually could have saved them before they were cut down to pieces," In confusion, Mike asked," How?!"

" I could resurrect them with my powers," Mikey said then his new alternate family, except Splinter, just laughed at him." You...have...p-powers?!" Raph cried out in between laughs.

" That's impossible!" Cody laughed out. Mikey got tired of their laughter so he held his hand up and made the others levitate." Woah!" Leo exclaimed and Mike shouted," You do have powers!"

" If you don't mind, put us down!" Serling shouted worriedly then Mikey did as he was asked to do. He placed them back softly on the floor and then folded his arms." So, why didn't you resurrected your family?" Donnie asked in confusion.

" Cause I was a coward," Mikey said, sighing once more." Plus I can't resurrect creatures that were chopped to pieces or else I'll only get to release the spirit and soul of the creature,"

" Well, that makes sense," Mike said then the group chatted and chatted more about the past as Mikey showed them more of his magic powers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Wedding Bells And Bytes

This is a parody of the season 7 episode of the TMNT 2003 but this time, the shredder didn't attack the wedding. Something or someone else did...enjoy! A note:

Donnie 2012- Ghost Donatello/ G. Donnie/ G. Don

April 2012- Ghost April O'Neil/ G. April

Mikey 2012 demon- K. Mist

Leo 2003 demon- Larvo

Raph 2003 demon- Rudy

Donnie 2003 demon- Darlek

Mikey 2003 demon: P. Mist

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

Months later...

The turtles were all back in the sewers and were now helping Donnie reassemble Splinter's data bits. Weeks before, their beloved sensei's date bits were spread into different cyber places.

But now, they had gathered all the pieces and were now placing all of it back together again. Donnie was nervous to do it but, with the help of his brothers and alternate little brother, they pulled the lever.

Little by little, Splinter was beginning to become whole again." Sensei!" the turtles said all at once then they ran to the old rat as Donnie sighed in exhaustion and Mikey patted him at the back for a good job.

" You okay, sensei?" Leo asked worriedly and Splinter said," I am fine, my sons, but a little light headed," Mikey and Donnie joined the others and hugged Splinter." Don't worry, sensei," Donnie said." You just need some rest,"

" Rest?!" Serling suddenly said, coming out with a lot of things." He needs to pack for the trip to the wedding," then he looked at Splinter and added," Oh, and welcome back, sir,"

Serling had been accidentally dragged into the past after they went through the portal and was now stuck there." Uh...wedding?" Splinter asked in confusion and Mike told him," Yeah. April and Casey's wedding,"

" It's about time, ain't it?" Raph said, smirking. Splinter wanted to go to the wedding, thinking it was a great opportunity to catch up and see the reunion of April and Casey so they started to pack.

As he was getting in the Battleshell, Mikey felt a strange feeling but then he shrugged just it off and then got in. And then, Raph stepped onto the gas and then the Battleshell sped off.

Meanwhile...

In Mikey's room, the mirror seemed to swirl and then to ghosts appeared." Can you believe it?! Mikey is going on your alternate counterpart and Casey's alternate counterpart's wedding!" said the boy.

" I know!" said the girl." We have to do something, Donnie! I hate Casey," Ghost Donatello nodded and said," But how, April?" Ghost April O'Neil tried to think but she couldn't think of anything.

" I know how," a hoarse voice from the mirror. G. Donnie and G. April looked at the mirror and then a darker version of Mikey appeared." What do you want us to ever do, Mist?!" G. Donnie yelled out.

" Easy," K. Mist said, evilly grinning." I just want you to stalk the wedding. I'll help you by leading the ghost army. You two just need to stalk it then you can leave and the rest of the plan is up to me,"

G. Donnie and G. April looked at each other and sighed." Fine." G. April said then they finally made a deal. G. Donnie and G. April possessed a little boy and a little girl and then rode a taxi until near the forest.

Then, they ran into the forest and spied at the people in Casey's farmhouse as more guests came in." This time," G. April said in the girl's voice." We have them in our little trap. Hi hi hi!"

" You sound weird," G. Donnie said in the boy's voice." But cute," G. April rolled her eyes playfully and said," You should hear yourself!" The two had a good laugh then they hid among the trees.

The next day...

Everyone prepared for the wedding. Raph, being the best man, helped Casey with his bow. He and Leo also helped Casey about his nervousness on his wedding day. In the other room, Mike and Mikey helped April with veil and the flowers.

" Your veil is all ready, alternate April!" Mikey said once Mike was finished ironing the wedding veil." Thanks, Mikey and alternate Mikey. You guys are great bridesmaids," April complimented but then Mike said," Bridesmaids?!"

" Come on, alternate April," Mikey said and his alternate counterpart added," We're the maids of honor," April stepped out in her wedding dress and asked them," So, how do I look?"

The two turtles were all dumbstruck." Beautiful..." Mikey and Mike said and then Mike placed the wedding veil on April's hair. Outside, Serling, Donnie and Splinter we're welcoming the guests of the wedding.

A little girl and boy suddenly appeared and pleaded Donnie and Splinter," Can we come to the wedding?" Splinter pitied them and let them in. Once inside, G. April and G. Donnie, who were in the girl and boy's bodies, wickedly smiled.

" I don't think they'll be going anywhere," G. April said then they sneaked out of the barn house, his into the forest, went out of the bodies, and then flew to where K. Mist was waiting with an army of ghosts.

" They're all there," G. Donnie said then K. Mist said," Good. You two could go while we'll take care of business," G. Don and G. April disappeared then K. Mist peeked through the bushes and saw Splinter.

" This should be fun..." he muttered then he turned to his army and shouted," Get the rat!" The groups of shadows dragged the rat into the forest. Larvo, Rudy, Darlek, and P. Mist went to K. Mist.

" What do we do now?!" Larvo asked impatiently and K. Mist wickedly smiled and told him," Be patient, alternate Larvo. Patience will get us what we want and all we want is their death," then, he evilly laughed.

Minutes later...

The others noticed that Splinter wasn't around so they were starting to have suspicions. Mikey had a feeling that was so strange that he ditched the others and disappeared into the farmhouse.

" Hey!" Mike cried out." Alternate me ditched us!" Raph got angry and shouted," Hey, twerp! Help us here, already!" But Mikey was sure to not come out and stay inside the farmhouse.

All of a sudden, dark shadows from the ground appeared in front of the remaining turtles." Yikes!" Donnie exclaimed as the dark shadows morphed into images of themselves.

And then, a group of ghosts appeared with the demons, armed with ghost yet deadly weapons." Attack!" Larvo yelled out then the whole army attacked the turtles, April and Casey.

The wedding guests helped them. And then, the Justice Force came and helped the others face off the ghosts and demons yet their foes were just to powerful and they couldn't even try to destroy them.

Then, the demons and the ghosts destroyed the barn." No!" Leo cried out then he kept on blindly swinging his katana on Larvo but his demon didn't seem to have a weak spot.

All of a sudden, K. Mist appeared in the air, holding Splinter by the throat, and then yelled out," Everybody, STOP!" The yell was so loud that Mikey peeked outside and got angry when he saw his demon.

" All of you," K. Mist started, pointing at the turtles' group." surrender or the old rat will die!" He held an actual knife in one of his hands and then placed it's blade near Splinter's throat.

The others were all threatened to put their weapons down. Before Leo could put his weapon down, Mikey stepped in front of him and shouted," You aren't winning today, Mist!"

He made their team's weapons go back on their hands as K. Mist growled at his nice counterpart and placed the blade closer, saying," There is still nothing you can do, Mikey! Surrender or the rat dies!"

But Mikey was thought better than that. The sun's light flashed in his eyes as he reflected the light into K. Mist's eyes." Aah!" the demon king said as he let go of Splinter to rub his burning eyes.

Mikey made the grass catch his alternate sensei then he placed him with the others behind him. Then, he absorbed some light heat from the sun and made a huge light ball.

As soon as K. Mist cleared his vision, Mikey shot it at his demon and his demon's army then the whole army disappeared into the light. The others cheered for Mikey as they prepared for the new wedding.

At sunset, the wedding was a great success. Everyone from each different dimension or timeline saw the wedding and was happy. All except G. Donnie and G. April, who were watching the wedding from the mirror TV.

" Grr! We'll get our revenge!" G. Donnie shouted and G. April agreed with him as she took out her fan blade and the sliced the TV into pieces. Then, they evilly laughed as the wedding came to an end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Vampire Hunt

This should be good. Enjoy!

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

Weeks later, it was three days before Halloween and the turtles were getting ready for the holiday. Mikey was the one who was most excited but he didn't want to tell the others that he liked Halloween because he is a vampire.

The guys went to April and Casey's apartment and decorated for Halloween." It's so great that you guys are helping us set up for our Halloween party," Casey happily said as he hung the streamers.

" It's our pleasure," Mike said as he was making a jack-o-lantern. Mikey looked at his alternate counterpart's jack-o-lantern and laughed as he said," That's not a jack-o-lantern, alternate me!"

" Huh?" Mike asked in confusion." Then, what did I make?" Mikey took some red streamers and made into a mask. Then, he placed it on the jack-o-lantern, laughed and said," We made a Raph-o-lantern!"

" What?!" Raph angrily shouted, walking menacingly at both orange-masked turtles with the Raph-o-lantern." Why you little...?!" Then, he started chasing them as they both started to run away from him.

The others laughed as they saw the cat-and-mice chase. Finally, the three got tired and sat down." Well, I just have one thing to get," April said then the turtles looked at her in confusion as he went into the basement.

When she came out, the others saw that she was holding a holy water, garlic and a white cross." What's that for, April?" Donnie asked and Raph added," Ya look like ya gonna go hunt down vampires or somethin',"

" Actually," Casey said, taking a gun from the back of the couch." we heard of these folk tales about vampires lurking around in New York during the week of Halloween so we tested to see if it was true,"

" And it was?" Leo asked and then April showed them a juiceless pale apple for a response. Four of the turtles suddenly got fully alert about the vampires but Mikey didn't seem to believe them.

" We've got more proof," Casey said. He took out a photo of a pale shadow that floated in the sky but Mikey still won't believe them. All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind swooped in through the window.

And then, a huge shadow came in. They could clearly see that the shadow was a huge, bulky pale man with pointy ears. He had a huge red armor and a long red cape. In his teeth, there were long, sharp fangs. It was a vampire!

" Now do you believe us?!" Casey shouted but then, Mikey had already disappeared in the shadows. Everyone else turned to the vampire and took out their weapons as the vampire growled at them.

" I am Lord Craig, duke of the vampire King!" he said and then he shot them with his darkness powers. The others weakly got up then April shot the gun at the vampire but he seemed to dodge it.

Mike sprayed the holy water on him but it didn't affect him because of his darkness shield. Craig avoided the white cross and the garlic and soon, the group ran out of weapons so Raph just threw all the holy water.

This time, Craig got affected and it burned him. But when the turtles and their friends cornered him, a vampire girl suddenly appeared. She had a black T-Shirt with a skull on it and dark blue shorts.

" I am Misty," she evilly said as she helped Craig up. She flicked her hand and the group got thrown onto the wall. Using her powers, she levitated them and made them go around the room, hitting and destroying a few things on the way.

Mikey could barely stand it any longer. His eyes turned red and then the group fell onto the ground. They all looked at Misty and Craig but the two vampires seemed to be scared.

All of a sudden, Mikey rose up and the vampires frighteningly bowed down to him as the others stared at him. Dark magic rose from the ground and made him wear a full black uniform with a long, black cape.

" Your majesty!" Misty and Craig cried out then they started to praise him again and again." Alternate Mikey," Leo started." what the heck is going on?!" Mikey sighed and told them," I am a vampire,"

" Wait what?!" Donnie exclaimed and Mike gasped as Mikey said," Yeah, I am. I'm the king of the vampires," Then, he turned to the man vampire and said," Craig, you are now banished from the world!"

" Wait, why?!" Craig worriedly asked and Mikey said," Because you have broken a rule yet again," Then, the turtle flicked his hand and then Craig disappeared. Misty looked down in shame.

" Banish me as well, my lord," Misty shamefully said." I was the one who ate up the apple, not Craig," Casey and April got mad at her and then Raph said," Yeah! Banish her, alternate Mikey! She started it!"

Mikey looked at Misty and sighed. He flicked his hand in the air but something was stopping him from banishing Misty. He stopped flicking and sighed once more as Leo angrily asked," Why didn't you banish her yet?! She frightened everyone!"

" She also frightened me before, alternate Leo!" Mikey shouted back, making Mike squeak in fright. He looked at Misty and smiled. Suddenly, Mikey made Misty come closer then he hugged her.

She blushed as the others were dumbstruck. Then, he faced her and gently kissed her pale lips, making Raph shout," What the heck are ya doin'?!" Misty turned red and then Mikey let her go back to the vampire village.

The others didn't say a word as Mikey glared and warned them," Tell anyone else about this and all of you will be sorry," Then, his clothes disappeared then they went back to decorating like nothing ever happened.

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

So cool! Vampires rock!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Superquest

This isn't just the episode itself since Wedding Bells And Bytes was the episode after this but I'll just push it in. Here are the extra characters by the way:

Mikey 2012 demon- K. Mist

Splinter 2003 demon- Slither

Don't ask why I placed the demons in here. I just made it like cyber demons. And also, don't ask why I made Mikey a new ultimate gamer. He is, by the way, the king of the multiverse in the story so he has the right to be the level 30 gamer.

Enjoy!

TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNT

Weeks later...

It was a normal day at the lair. Leo was meditating, Raph was punching his punching bag, Donnie was tinkering in his lab, Mike was playing Superquest and Mikey was playing the same thing.

Serling was taking short nap in the recharging outlet while Splinter was in his room, doing mediatation. All of a sudden, a shadow wickedly smiled as he snuck into Splinter's room.

When he opened his eyes, the old rat gasped in shock as the saw shadow kidnapped him. Then, he went to the living room, much to the turtles' surprise." Splinter!" Leo cried out as the shadow showed them Splinter.

The turtles watched in horror as the mysterious shadow tore their beloved sensei into a million date bits and then scattered them all throughout Mike's game. And then he laughed and disappeared into the game as well.

" No!" Donnie shouted as Raph glared at Mikey and scolded," Didn't we tell you to keep that damn mirror of yours closed?!" Mikey sulked but then Leo assured him," Don't worry, alternate Mikey, it wasn't your fault,"

" Yay!" Mike exclaimed." Back to the wonderful land of Superquest!" Before, when Mikey was taking a rest in his bed, the other turtles had to go to the land of Superquest for Splinter. Now, they had to do it again.

Donnie connected the game to his computer again and then they all got in. Once inside the game, the turtles, except Mikey, changed into the same avatars as they were the previous time.

" Hey," Mike wondered." where's alternate me?" As if on cue, thunder came crashing down in front of them and then, when it was gone, they could see Mikey in an orange battle armor and an orange cape.

" What is that?" Leo asked and Mikey looked at himself and shrugged. Mike took a good look at Mikey and gasped. He bowed down to him, saying," You are now the War God, a level 30 gamer!"

" Wait what?" Mikey asked in confusion so Mike stood up and said," The War God is the most popular and most powerful character ever. No one has ever purchased an avatar like that before,"

" I saw that it was his original game character," Raph pointed out and Mike's jaw dropped open in shock. Then, they walked towards the east. But what they didn't know was that someone was watching them.

Then, the group went to the local village to chat with the other players and to update their weapons with different upgrades. Another admin wizard called all of the gamers for a meeting again.

They were going to search the two keys for the same treasure again and the turtles could scan Splinter's data bits in the treasure chest. They could also scan other data bits in the other parts of the of the game.

So, they set off. The turtles had the upper hand of winning the keys because they had a War God with them. Mikey distracted other players as the others grabbed the two keys that they needed.

On the way, they had also collected a lot of data bits from their beloved Master Splinter. At the end of their little treasure hunt, though, something went horribly wrong.

All of a sudden, before they could have a chance to open that treasure chest, two demons appeared. It was K. Mist again!" Hello, gamers!" he said." This is my father, Slither, and we have come to destroy you all!"

Mikey wanted to defeat them but he needed to be powerful enough to stand against them now since they had become cyber demons, like a virus in the game or something.

" Guys!" Mikey said." chain your weapons! I need a power boost!" They did as they were told and then Mikey started to become more powerful and angrier than ever in his life.

He did a huge clap and then the cyber demons got blasted out of the game and back into the mirror. Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mike took Splinter's data bits then, to show a little kindness, Mikey got the treasure chest and shared to the other gamers.

Then, they got out of the game and made Splinter whole once more. They were so happy that they hugged him so much. Later on, Mikey ran to his room and saw K. Mist in the surface of the mirror.

" I will get my revenge, Mikey!" he angrily said but then Mikey took a huge sewer pipe and, without hesitation, destroyed the mirror to avoid any more demon accidents then he joined the others in the living room.


End file.
